


Holding On

by hidekidekdek, mao_ayasaka



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekidekdek/pseuds/hidekidekdek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mao_ayasaka/pseuds/mao_ayasaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Haku's prank on Eiri at the Medical Bay. One summer day, Haku suffers from heat exhaustion... Pairing: HakuxEiri Based on the novel Messiah Special Publis Security Bureau Section Five Originally by: Takadono Madoka No copyright infringement. The characters belong to the original author and to the Messiah Project team. This is a collab. by me and tumblr's dekidekdek XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Messiah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999316) by [rz_jocelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rz_jocelyn/pseuds/rz_jocelyn). 



“Suregi” has lost everything in the past, his parents, his dear sister and his life, figuratively. He had a painful past on his back and it was no different when he was picked up by a Korean mafia and gave him his name. But that, too was taken from him and everyone around him died.

He had lost all hope and all he wanted was to die.

Everything changed when he came to Church. They gave him his name back and he became known as Kaidou Eiri once more.

 It was there that he found something to hold on to.

It’s been a good few days since Eiri got discharged from the hospital and went back to Church. He had been in a coma for several weeks after the Higayama Incident. And even though he is well, his Messiah, Mitsumi Haku never fails to notice whenever his young Messiah was hurting.

But after spring, as the heat of summer approaches, the tables seemed to have turned and the sniper noticed his partner having hard time sleeping even though the air-conditioning system is set to its coolest and Eiri is already freezing and his recovering wounds stinging him due to the cold.

（What is he trying to do? He’s hoarded all the brands of chocolates and candies possible, don’t tell me he’s trying to hoard global warming into our room as well?）

He sighed heavily and was reminded how his Messiah haven’t had any decent sleep for three nights due to heat exhaustion, whenever he tries to fall asleep he would immediately be awaken by the immense heat and covered in sweat even with the air-conditioning system turned on.

Eiri merely rubbed his face and pain aside and sat up his bed. He went to the bathroom and gave Haku a small bucket of water for him to put his feet in to cool down his body.

「What is this?」Haku asked, looking plainly at Eiri.

「Just shut up and put your feet in. It’ll help with your heat exhaustion.」

「Don’t worry Eiri, it’s nothing, I’m fine.」Haku answered wearing a faint smile. Seeing his Messiah in this condition was far better than being confined in that blinding white room. Yeah, his presence alone is better.

「Stop making me worry…」The smaller man said clicking his tongue for the nth time since Haku became his Messiah.

「Don’t stress yourself too much Eiri, you’ll fall sick as well and then I’ll be the one worried.」That was unexpected. He thought Haku would just tease him again. He was shaken from his train of thoughts as the taller man pats his head.

「Then stop being careless and lessen your sweet consumption! Do you have any idea how much sugar you put in your body?! 」Oh, now he jumped from Haku’s heat exhaustion to his sweet consumption.

「Eh? But with all the constant heavy missions they put us through I sweat them off most of the times!」Haku retorted. Even though this was their usual banter, a small part of him felt relieved that Eiri was able yell at him the same way again.

「Then at least limit it! Why do you need several years supply of chocolates, anyway?」

「You can never have too much chocolates Eiri, besides what if the world stops producing chocolates, then I’ll be out of supplies! That’s not good Eiri, not at all!」Eiri raised an eyebrow.

（What the heck did he eat lately? Moreover, what did they feed him while I was out?）The sniper scratched his head feeling at a loss and confused.

「Fine, then have all the world’s supply of toothaches, for all I care. Just so you know, I’m never gonna fall for that joke AGAIN!」He vaguely recalled the time Souma called for him in a hurry, telling him that Haku had collapsed. He was so worried back then. And he shook his head, that’s not going to happen twice.

「I regularly brush my teeth now, Shuusuke keeps on reminding me, and Souma already said that he was sorry.」

「Anyway, that’s not the point here. Drink this.」He said as he hands Haku a cold glass of water. And it began to dawn on him. Such a skinny person, how come he still feels this hot when their air-conditioner is at its lowest temperature?

（Does he have leather skin?）

「Thank you, I can take care of myself so you don’t have to worry.」Wow, he’s even more surprised now Haku telling him not to worry and stuff. 「More than anything I am worried about you, ever since– 」he stopped. Haku caught his breath for a brief moment before he could actually speak again.

「Ever since what?」He asked and he clearly saw cold beads of sweat began to form on his Messiah’s forehead.

「N-never mind, you’re probably tired after that mission, why don’t you rest for a while.」He stammered.

「What is it? It’s unlike you to be stammering like that.」Indeed, it wasn’t like Haku at all. And he’s been like that since he came back from the hospital.

「It’s nothing, really.」Haku answered and Eiri breathed, his Messiah is actually worried about him.

『You’re my other half, if you’re gone my soul will die!』He recalled while Haku’s holding him, bleeding and in pain in his arms. He lowered his head as he sat back down on his bed.

「I don’t want to lose you again, Eiri.」Eiri looked up at Haku who isn’t even looking at him.

（Haku…?）Eiri took it for an imagination. Haku didn’t really say anything, did he?

「What? Did you say something?」He asked, but he did hear Haku’s voice as clear as day. He felt his face heat up and he just clicked tongue and turned to face away from Haku’s view.

「Eh? What’s wrong Eiri?」Haku asked standing up and sits beside Eiri on the bed and placed his hand on his forehead. 「Your face is red all over, are you feeling sick?」

「I-I’m fine, you should be the one resting. Get in your bed.」Eiri blinked and shoved Haku’s hand aside. Surely, Haku still needs to cool down, but thanks to Eiri’s efforts, that worked, and he began to feel the coolness of the air-conditioner.

「But your face is red and you’re a little bit hot, you sure you’re not running a fever?」He wondered how long Eiri’s small frame had to endure 16° C? He figured that his Messiah noticed him having heat exhaustion and decided not to say anything about their air-conditioner setting.「But you better go to the medical bay to have your temperature checked.」He said again as he got back to his own bed.

「I’m fine. There’s no need to for me to go there, I’m sure it’s just the summer heat.」Now Eiri’s having heat exhaustion? That’s not possible, earlier the smaller man was trying to cover himself as much as he can. Feeling cold one minute and then getting hot like that could only mean one thing.

「You sure? I can accompany you there if you feel dizzy, or if you don’t want me there I can go and ask Shuusuke to come with you.」

「I said I’m fine…」Well, Haku tried to squeeze out the facts out of this stubborn nagging sniper. He almost gave the subject up when he saw Eiri move his legs up as carefully as he can and that pained expression on his face. It was the coldness of their room and Eiri’s still healing wounds that led him to one conclusion.

「You know you can’t fool me Eiri, I’m your Messiah after all.」Haku said and his face suddenly wears a dead serious expression.

Eiri shut his eyes tightly.

Just how much of an observer is Haku, anyway?

How come he noticed his small pained gesture? He made sure not to be noticed but Haku still noticed.

As expected of his Messiah. He really can’t hide anything from him.

「The wounds are hurting.」Eiri answered not looking at Haku. As much as Haku didn’t want to worry Eiri, he didn’t want Haku to fuss over him. But it’s too late and Haku made him.

「WHAT!?」Haku exclaimed and jumps out of bed and runs beside Eiri. 「You should have told me that earlier! You are coming with me to the Medical Bay and you don’t have a say to it!」The juice box-sipping man said as he tugged Eiri out of his bed.

「Ow ,ow, ow! Stop pulling! And besides, it doesn’t hurt that much!」Eiri answered as he slowly rubs shoulder.

But Haku doesn’t take no for an answer.

He’s going to take Eiri to the Meidcal Bay whether he likes it or not.

（Never again…）

「I’m sorry but this is for your own good Eiri, I don’t want to see you hurt, I won’t be able to forgive myself.」Haku answered and proceeds to the Medical Bay while carrying Eiri in his arms.

Eiri just sighed in defeat.

「And here you’re the one who needed rest…」

「Your well-being comes first, you’re my Messiah and I can’t have you getting hurt…」

（Never again.）

Never again shall he lose his Messiah.

Never again shall he let Eiri go through all of it again.

Never again shall he go through the pain of helplessly watching his Messiah in a hospital bed with tubes poking out of his body and not knowing when he’ll wake up or if ever he will wake up.

Never again…

「I understand…hey Haku…」Eiri called softly as Haku walks through the empty hallway carrying Eiri in his arms.

Eiri had heard from Shuusuke that Haku refused to leave his hospital room until he woke up. And all those sleepless nights Haku spent…

「Hmm–? What is it Eiri?」Haku asked trying to sound as casual as he could.

「You’re not going to lose me …」Eiri said leaning on Haku’s shoulder.

Haku stopped walking and looked wide-eyed at Eiri.

（Yes, he’s not going anywhere.）

This is the Messiah that had promised to not die.

The Messiah who stayed and kept his promise.

Haku bent his head low enough to place a soft kiss on Eiri’s forehead.

「Yes, Eiri, and you won’t lose me either. I will protect you.」

「We’re in the hallway, what did you just do?!」Eiri protested weakly as Haku merely snuggled his Messiah’s hair.

「I kissed you, there’s no one around to see.」

Eiri clicked his tongue again, for the nth time since Haku became his Messiah.

 

And this was it, he did found something to hold on to.

He found his meaning to live…

 

おわり


End file.
